


Earning Trust

by tesla_jo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_jo/pseuds/tesla_jo
Summary: A what-if exploring how Anakin may have dealt with a surviving Qui-gon pushing Obi-wan aside so he could be free to train the Chosen One.  What if this gave the team a chance to get to know each other without grief for a dead master.  Would Anakin still wish to be trained by Qui-gon or would someone else have earned his trust instead?





	Earning Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to LurkingCrow for having a prompt which helped prompt this idea. Here is the link to LurkingCrow's response to the prompt. Go read that too! https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571274/chapters/31146795

Seeing Qui-gon gingerly standing beside him as he hadn’t fully healed from his wounds helped Anakin’s awareness that the whole state of affairs on Naboo could have been so much worse. He just wished that the Council that the three of them were once again standing in front of thought that too. Instead of a triumphant return to apologies and praises, the Council had instead gotten stonier and grimmer with the retelling of the events.

In fact the only one who seemed to be unaware of this was Master Qui-gon. Obi-wan had looked uneasy since the moment he had been told they were to report upon their landing. Anakin wasn’t thrilled himself to be here, but with destroying the Trade Federation’s Control Ship, he had hoped that would prove his worth of being a Jedi. This was a second chance for everyone at new first impressions, but maybe no one else had learned from the last time because he agreed with Obi-wan; he had a bad feeling about this.

They had all relayed their individual parts at the behest of the Council, even though Obi-wan had tried to underplay his role, which he was figuring out was a thing that Obi-wan did. Didn’t matter if it was the Jedi Council, Queen of Naboo, the new Chancellor, or even just Anakin, he didn’t know how to not be humble and it made Anakin try to be a little less boastful in the face of such real modesty. 

Qui-gon needed to try a little too, because everyone could tell that even if the words were different he was, “I told you so, it was a sith and you didn’t believe me.” At this rate he was going to sabotage Anakin’s chance at getting the Council to like him. When he had relayed his part they had started to look more assessing and less cold to him, but now they were getting closed off again.

“So in conclusion I would like to submit to the Council’s judgment once again that Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, and as such would ask that he be declared my padawan.”

“And it will be brought to your attention, again, that you already have a padawan.”

“Surely his performance at defeating the Sith highlights his readiness for his trials like I said before. This was proof of his competence I mentioned last time.”

“And before the mission to Naboo when asked of when you felt he would be ready for the trials, what was your answer then?”

“Another eighteen months,” he grudgingly admits to Master Windu, “but my assessment was obviously wrong and he has risen above what I thought him capable of.”

Anakin had been standing between the two Jedi, but as this argument continued, he shifted closer to Obi-wan. He was feeling progressively sorry for him, even if he didn’t seem to know how to take pride in his accomplishments, he really didn’t deserve whatever was making his shoulders hunch down like that. Everyone here should be telling him what a great job he had done but not in the way that made him uncomfortable like his master was doing. He wanted to give the padawan a hug to make him feel better but everyone was so formal here that all he could think to do to try and comfort the man was move into his space and lean into him.

“We are willing to once again go through deliberations about whether to train Skywalker. However looking at Kenobi right now, I can see the main reason that has held him back from his trials is still very much in evidence. Will you still guide him through his trials even if that should mean that if we deem Skywalker of being trained, another Master may have taken him on?”

“I believe that the Will of the Force led me to the boy and that it wishes me to train him. If needs be, I will regretfully relinquish my claim of being Obi-wan Kenobi’s master before his trials.”

“Are you sure? The Council will make it final. We will make it final and at no point seek to reconcile the two of you unlike the previous instances.”

“I’m sure.”

“Then for the record, please state your living lineage.”

“Master Yoda, Master Dooku,”

Windu interrupted him here, “As a member of the Lost Twenty, you cannot claim him as part of your living lineage.”

“Qui-gon Jinn.”

“Now knowing that the Council has granted you the opportunity to train three young men at your requests in the past and none of them is in your lineage, what makes you think we should let you train a fourth? Especially if he is as you claim, the Chosen One.”

Master Yoda finally broke in at this point, “Enough. These matters need be discussed; Kenobi and Skywalker need not be present for.”

With a nod of agreement from Master Windu, “Kenobi as yours and Skywalker’s status is right now under debate and you are a familiar face, would you indulge the Council in seeing to his care at this time? The residence hall master can assign the two of you to one of the guest quarters for now. Messages will be forwarded to the room or your comlink.”

He followed Obi-wan’s lead at giving the Council a bow before grabbing the young man’s hand in his own ostentatiously to be lead around, but the vacant look in the man’s eyes said he may need to be doing the leading. He managed to get them out of the room into the hall and back into the lift before Kenobi’s awareness finally caught up with him. 

Even though he was bursting with questions about what he had just witnessed Anakin pushed them down for now. He had made some conclusions and his Mom had complained about him being prone to jumping to them before knowing everything, so for the sake of his caretaker he would wait to let vent his opinion. The man had been embarrassed enough today without Anakin adding to it. 

Before they could even tell the lift what level to take them too, Kenobi’s comlink went off with a message from the Residence Hall Master that a padawan would be over to his old quarters with boxes to help move his belongings to a new room. With a destination now set Obi-wan seemed to gather himself before moving with determination. It was the same sort of thing Ani’s mother would do, focus on the things that were controllable when everything else around you was out of your control.

Standing outside a door that must be their destination based solely on the sight of a young looking twi’lek with barely hidden curiosity on their face and a small stack of boxes. Ugh. Gossip was obviously a galaxy wide concept. Anakin couldn’t stop her from telling anyone anything, but he could try to curtail any brazen questions, especially since he had questions of his own that he had a whole lot more right to be asking than this random person did.

Inside it wasn’t quite what he had been expecting, as he had speculated to himself before what would the home of a Jedi look like. Not extravagant was the answer. It wasn’t’ that it wasn’t nice, but it was sparser than he imagined with a common room that had a seating area in it decorated with some plants and a connected small kitchen. There were 3 doors at the end which the middle was the fresher and a bedroom on either side. Obi-wan opened the door on the right and started emptying a wardrobe into a box. Anakin’s attention was taken by the ship models that if anything could be considered decorating the room had that distinction. 

“Wizard!”

“What? Ah, the models. Padawan if you could help get those down so Anakin could pack them in one of the boxes it would be appreciated. Some are quite delicate so be careful with them if you want them to stay in one piece. I enjoyed taking the time to put them together and painting them, but never quite knew what to do with them afterwards. Perhaps you would like to keep some if you enjoy them and they would see some use then.”

“Really? But didn’t it take a lot of work to put them together?”

“It did, but that was the best part. Some of these have been repainted or had customizations done to them just because I liked the challenge. If you look some of these have working moving parts to them, others I had to craft some of the extra pieces by hand because they were not part of the original model kit.”

It seemed like it took no time to finish packing everything in a few boxes. The majority was clothes because of the layered look most Jedi preferred. Obi-wan sent the padawan ahead with a few boxes to drop off in the new room while they would give the room once last look over. Neither of them wanted to have the awkwardness of having to come back for a forgotten item.

“That looks to be everything except this and I’m honestly not sure what to do with it,” holding out a small stone for Anakin to view. Smiling slightly at the puzzled look, he continued explaining, “It was a gift from Master Jinn. I don’t know if I should leave it here for him because that could give him the impression that I’m rejecting our entire time together, but at the same time I don’t think I can enjoy it like I did before, which is quite a shame as it is very special.”

“How is it special, is it worth a lot of credits?”

“May I?” reaching for his little hand after a nod and placing it over the stone cupped in his own larger hand. “Close your eyes and let go your conscious self.”

“Whoa, that’s so wizard! Is it really a rock?”

“Well everything has the Force in them including rocks, but this rock does have more of a presence than most. I used to use it as a focus for meditation.” He looked to be seeing something in Anakin’s face but besides the wonder at the world Anakin was just seeing that he was a part of he didn’t know what else. Maybe that was really all that Obi-wan was seeing but it must have been enough. He flipped their hands over so Anakin’s was on the bottom this time. 

“I believe it’s time to pass this on to someone who can appreciate it like it should be. I know that this would please both Master Jinn and I to know you have it. I know I’ll be doing a lot of meditation these next few days. I could show you how and even how to use the stone as a focus like I once needed to if you would like.”

“But the Council said I wasn’t supposed to be trained. Wouldn’t that be breaking the rules?”

“Ah, but meditation is used by even non-force sentients of different cultures as well as force users not affiliated with the Jedi throughout the galaxy. It would be similar to teaching you Twi’leki, not everyone uses it but enough do that it would be a handy skill for anyone to have.”

Anakin didn’t know what else to do but to whisper a thank you and squeeze the hand holding his to try and convey his feelings. The moment ended though as Obi-wan took one last look around the rooms that had been his home for so many years and pulled Anakin along by the hand out the door.

The new rooms were more decorated, even if it was more impersonal. Built in a similar layout, but perhaps meant to room more people as the bed in each room was much larger than had been in the old quarters. That big bed in that room with just his small duffle bag of belongings, that somehow through all the excitement had managed not to get lost, looked lonely and he was once again struck with homesickness.

Obi-wan came up behind him and joined him in standing in the doorway at the room looking at the lack of belongings to even temporarily unpack. “I apologize Anakin; I had assumed that Master Jinn would take care of….but no matter I should have taken the initiative before anyway.”

He turned to face the padawan who had dropped off the boxes, “Could we trouble you to requisition some initiate robes for a child age ten,” pausing to throw a questioning look which Anakin gave a shrug back to. Well he was almost ten so close enough probably and Mom always tried to get his clothes a little big as she said he was going to grow to krayt dragon size one day.

Maybe trying to stop some of the gossip he gave the girl a really nice explanation that didn’t give away Anakin’s background. “He had to leave in quite a hurry that necessitated packing light and no one has had a chance to acquire more clothes for him. I’m sure no one would mind him dressing in initiate robes and could you also get other necessities such as sleep clothes we would both much obliged by your kindness.”

Wow, and he thought Padme could speak politely while giving orders.

“Anakin would you like to eat in the refectory or would you prefer to have a quiet night in and eat here in the rooms so you can get an early night of rest what with all the excitement?” See, he was giving Anakin a choice there, but at the same time very much hinting what was the correct answer. That was ok; he really didn’t feel like getting stared at anymore by other strange people today. He also still had some questions that if they were alone, Obi-wan might answer.

“Then I will put in an order. Thank you Padawan Treja for all your help today, may the Force be with you,” giving her a bow and that was a really polite dismissal. Obi-wan seemed to wilt the moment the door closed. It was nice that he trusted Anakin enough to let down his guard, but it would have been even better if he could have been sharing happier emotions.

Coaxing Anakin through the Temple’s console program to place an order of food for them both, with one of familiar foods and a second with unfamiliar foods to sample from and perhaps even trade if they were especially palatable was a simple affair.

“If you don’t mind waiting for the food to arrive, I would like to take this opportunity to take a long bath. You can unpack your belongings and are welcome to look through those models and claim any that you like. I packed what remained of my tools and found in my desk an incomplete one. You could work on that too if you preferred. There isn’t much paint, but that still needs some assembly anyway. Just answer the door when it chimes.”

“What’s a bath?”

“Oh yes, sorry. Tatooine forgot a moment. Let us just take a minute to show you the functions in the fresher as we have both water and sonic capabilities. I understand water is in short supply where you grew up, but here it is freely available. After dinner, your new clothes should have arrived and if you would like a turn, you will have fresh clothes to change into afterwards.”

Anakin would never admit to it, but he might have waited for the sound of the water to start and listened at the door. If there was any other sound to be heard though, the water covered it up and by then he was definitely looking at the models like he was suppose to be. His new clothes arrived right about the same time as the food. He was just arranging the table when Obi-wan returned already in his sleep clothes and hair still wet.

Dinner was mostly a quiet affair with the discussion primarily focused on the different foods and what bizarre things each had sampled. It once again surprised Anakin how easy it was to spend time with Obi-wan as he had initially thought him standoffish. He wondered how much of it was due to the first meeting with the Council that had put everyone at odds. Thinking of that meeting helped him prime himself to finally ask the questions he had put off all day. Not knowing how to do so other than full power ahead.

“Obi-wan, what happened today? There was things that, well, I want to make sure I’m not misunderstanding things cuz what it looked like to me was not good.”

“Technically a master has the right to request the dismissal of a partnership for a couple of reasons. The Council usually tries to resolve the situation but will grant the request if it’s deemed the best for both parties. The first reason that such a request is made is that a conflict of personalities with irreconcilable differences is present. I don’t believe that was the cause for this request.

The second reason is that the master does not believe that the student under their guidance will pass their trials. Whether that is from the student in the end being unsuitable for being a knight or if it’s a flaw of the master’s teaching, if outside intervention cannot resolve the issue the request may be granted. As you heard in the chamber, there is an aspect of Jedi training I am considered deficient in so the dismissal is based on this.”

“But you said they usually try to fix the problem and they didn’t even try.”

“I believe the Council observed him to be resolved that he would not be swayed away from this path.”

“So it wasn’t just my fault. Its true then that he wanted to do this before to you?”

“First of all and no matter what happens, you must believe me in this that none of this is your fault. You don’t know this but Master Jinn’s and my partnership has had more than one tumultuous strain put upon it.

“He wasn’t initially keen on taking me on as a student and had turned me down before eventually taking me on. In some ways, the foundation of our relationship could be considered flawed from the beginning by some. Because of that, our first very large difference in opinion about a mission to do with Melida/Daan was the first request for dismissal. With Master Yoda’s help I had a probationary period to prove that we could work as a team and once again Master Jinn agreed to teach me.

“It was alluded to that there was one or more requests made I was unaware of. I can guess that one was made during the fallout of another Master’s death during a mission. Master Jinn’s guilt over not being able to save her and where to put the blame had put us at odds. It was a dark time in our history. So much so that when I had to stop him from killing the culprit responsible, I believe he thought to kill me at the time for stopping him in seeking vengeance. He came to his senses and was able to move past his temptation of the dark side. 

“With this hindsight, the Council granting the request without argument is not surprising.”

“I don’t care what you say, that it is his right to just disown you or throw you away like that. Did you know it’s the right of a parent on Tatooine to sell their own children into slavery? Just like it is the right of a slave owner to sell away a slave they have had for years just because they want a newer, younger one and no longer think the older slave worth spending the money on taking care of. One of my friends was born free and his father got into debt from the hutts, so he sold him off to pay it off. The next year he had to sell the younger sister because of another gambling debt.”

“I’m sorry for your friend and I agree that that is a very heartbreaking situation that a loved one that should be taking care of one that relies on them is so horribly betrayed in their care. However, this situation is very different, in that this is considered to be to my benefit. If the partnership and end goal is untenable, something must be done as soon as possible.”

“So what is that something now? What is going to happen to you?”

“The Jedi Council will determine whether or not they still feel I am suitable to become a knight. If so, they will hopefully find a master willing to finish my training and take my trials. If I am decided to be too flawed to be worth any further training for knighthood, I will be either reassigned to one of the other aspects of the Order or asked if I want to leave the Order completely. Hopefully they will allow me some input in which corps I would be assigned to, but I will be grateful to join whichever one they put me in.”

“Don’t sound so defeated already. I think you are a great knight already and if they can’t see that maybe none of them deserve you.”

An indulgent smile at his endorsement and enthusiasm was at least a positive thing to see on Obi-wan’s face.

“Ok so what are these corps or aspects that you should be so grateful about anyway?”

“The most well known aspect of the Order is the Knights, but besides them are the Jedi Service Corps made up of the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps, the Exploration Corps, and the Agricultural Corps. Did Master Jinn not explain this to you? You would likely be given the opportunity to join one of the corps as well if they should decide to not train you to become a knight too.”

“No, he pretty much promised me that coming with him would mean me becoming a Knight.”

A sigh and Obi-wan resting his face in his palms for a good few moments before a last muttered, “Oh Force, Qui-gon. “

“I once again apologize in being completely remiss on making sure you were properly aware of the situation. I was too focused on the Naboo Crisis, the possible Sith and my own precarious standing to take the time to see to you. Please voice any problems and ask questions if you don’t understand anything. Even if your recruitment was unusual, these things should have been made known to both you and your mother before deciding to come with us.”

“You’re doing fine. Just keep going I guess about the Corps and I’ll try not to interrupt too much.”

“What you should know is that most of us unlike you have little to no memory of our families before we came to the temple. I will also tell you that if you continue on the path to Knighthood, further contact with those families is highly discouraged a sacrifice that you and your mother should have been told of. Because of that though, our families become the Order itself. If a member is not to be a knight, or no longer can be the Jedi Service Corps is a way to stay with our Jedi family.

“The Medical Corps focuses on healing arts and may work here in the temple or across the galaxy doing things as developing new treatments or helping on sickness stricken planets. The Edu-Corps has a large number of teachers and archivists here at the temple. Some will also serve to help set up Educational systems on planets to help educate not just certain members but the entire population. Others may help to recover artifacts and such lost over time with the assistance of the ExplorCorps. The Exploration Corps have a large number of pilots and mechanics within their number. They also act as surveyors of undiscovered or rediscovered planets. I have heard that there is currently a large expedition that Explorer Corps will be taking part in to the Unknown Regions called Outbound Flight Project. The Last is the Agri-Corps who help worlds take care of their ecology and gain a self sufficiency at producing natural products. Planets that have deforested themselves or strip mined and ruined their ecology are common ones that seek assistance.

“The Knighthood is the most recognized and romanticized aspect of the Order, but not the only way the Order seeks to help others. It has the most stringent tenets to follow and can be a hard path not meant for all, but there can still be a place in the Order for those who have a different calling.”

“So if they called you up right now and asked you what you wanted, what would you say?”

“I personally have always felt called to become a Jedi Knight and that has not changed. But being Jedi also means to give up your own needs and wants to do the Will of the Force. If the Will of the Force is for me to join one of the service corps I will gratefully and accept my place there. I know that no matter where I go, even if I should leave the Order itself, I will always be at heart a Jedi and do my duty as the Force wills it because being a Jedi is not a title, but a way of life.”

“Wow, I wow. How old were you when you knew that it was what you were meant for?”

“I can tell you from my circle of age mate friends that it is not the same for everyone and that even masters will tell you that it’s a struggle, but for me personally I was seven. I remember talking to Master Yoda. He has helped me a lot throughout the years and my struggles. I’m aware that the Council seems intimidating but I think that a more intimate meeting with Yoda could help you too. He loves all younglings and I can’t believe that he wouldn’t mind spending some time in the light you cast.”

“I heard you and Qui-gon argue and you called me dangerous, do you not believe that now?”

“Ah, one of my worst moments, but first a true ‘Jedi Master Answer’ to your question would be that any being has the capacity to be dangerous, it is whether they choose to be so is what we must focus on.

“Now onto the real explanation, my foresight is no longer as specific as it used to be. I have tried to learn to concentrate on the here and now which means I no longer have specific events to center and obsess over, but sometimes the vagueness is almost worse. In this case all the danger and darkness I felt was hovering around all of us. I let myself center on my anxieties and jealousy. I believe now that what I felt around you was the fact you were accompanying us back to a warzone. I know that winning would have been more difficult if not for your heroics, but I still maintain that a warzone is no place for someone as young as yourself. I saw what that can do on Melida/Daan.

“Perhaps now is a good time if you do not have any immediate questions to let you take that water bath we talked of. It will give both of us time to assimilate the day. I will stay close though in case you need assistance. I have helped in the crèche before and have helped younglings bathe so please don’t be afraid to ask. Afterwards, I plan to meditate. I did offer to teach you, so I can wait until you get out if you want or we can start tomorrow if you are tired.

Anakin decided to after watching the water start to fill the tub that he wanted Obi-wan there with him as he had heard that too much water could kill a person. He was glad afterwards because Obi-wan helping to wash his hair wasn’t exactly a thing his mother had done but it did remind him of the other ways she had taken care of him with similar comfort.

The warm water and gentle helping hands had relaxed him and made him sleepy so he would try meditation tomorrow. Obi-wan tucked him into the big bed and turned out the lights. Being alone he thought about everything he was told today. Being a Jedi wasn’t at all like he had imagined with not being able to see his Mom being the largest. All the thoughts on his Mom, made him homesick again and after today’s revelations doubt his decision to leave her. It did nothing for allowing him to sleep.

He didn’t want to disturb Obi-wan’s meditation, but the longer he stayed in bed hoping to fall asleep the more he became uncomfortable and not sleepy at all. He tried playing with some of the models hoping it would help tire him out, but reluctantly he admitted defeat. 

Walking into the common room he realized that he had waited too long and the padawan had gone to bed already. He almost went back to his room, but remembering the gentleness and easy affection he had gained since officially being put under the man’s care made him bravely enter the other’s bedroom. Obi-wan was obviously a light sleeper as he awoke immediately.

“Can’t sleep?”

“No, the bed is too big and it’s too cold and it’s all just…”

“Too unfamiliar to feel safe perhaps? Hrm…Qui-gon and I would often share a room if we suspected ourselves to be in danger. It was harder to surprise and fight both of us off that way. This bed is certainly big enough to share if you like and I would feel safer with someone to help watch my back in an unfamiliar room.”

Anakin took that as an invitation and dove below the blankets. He only hesitated a moment before snuggling up into the man’s side like he would have with his Mom. A chuckle and then, “If you get too warm or squished there is still half a bed beside you.” Listening to the steady heartbeat beneath his cheek, Anakin had no intention of moving and soon was asleep.

The next two days were spent in their rooms for the most part. The one short tour they had done of the temple, stares and whispers had followed them. It had obviously made Obi-wan uncomfortable so Anakin had defiantly met the stares with his own until they had looked away. Probably not a Jedi action, but then again he didn’t think they were being very good Jedi either. 

He learned a lot of what being a Jedi meant from watching Obi-wan though. The understanding he gave about the temple gossipers, the patience for teaching a curious and active young boy, the kindness and compassion for a virtual stranger that had been dumped on him that was part of the reason the man was masterless, and lastly the forgiveness he felt for both the boy and the master who had turned his life upside down. This was what being a good Jedi meant. When he expressed doubt of being able to do the same, Obi-wan told him that “All Jedi are not saints, but seekers too.”

The second night in the room, Anakin didn’t even attempt to sleep in the other bed but crawled in with Obi-wan after the evening session of meditation was done. While lying there, Anakin had asked about the Jedi that had died which had hurt Obi-wan’s relationship with his master.

“Tahl was an amazing woman. Master Jinn may be a master of the Living Force but he is rather bad at nurturing, good thing I had Master Tahl. She was the one that helped smooth the way between the two of us when we had differences. I could go to her with things that I was uncomfortable to bring to Qui-gon. Even after she was blinded and had taken her own padawan, she always made time to see me whether it was dinner at her apartment or being a friendly face in the Halls of Healing. I know that she is part of the Force as we all are upon our deaths, but that doesn’t mean that the Order wasn’t just a little less because of her absence. I will admit I still miss her even if it’s been several years since her passing.”

“The way you talk about her, I know it’s not exactly the same but it sounds like she was kind of like your Mom to me. So I think it’s ok if it still makes you sad.”

“Thank you and from a certain point of view I believe you are right that she was the closest thing to a mother I have experienced and I know she would not have been offended by me giving her that honored title.”

Even this conversation helped him see how even if there was no relation by blood, the Jedi did become their own family by choice. He thought how if he stayed to become a Jedi that this community of people would become his very large extended family and that was a nice thought.

On the morning of the third day back at the temple, they had their first visitors, Master Yoda and Master Windu. “Good morning. Between meetings with the senate and its new chancellor and our own we haven’t had time to talk with you two again. We didn’t want to make a final decision without first speaking with you as the parties in question.”

“Still want to be a Jedi young Skywalker?”

“Yes I do. Mom always said that the biggest problem in the universe is no o ne helps each other. I want to help. I do want to help people and being a Jedi I can do that. If I’m not a knight I could still help people in the service corps.”

“Miss your mother?”

“Yes, but I think I will always miss her some but,” and he sneaks a glance at Obi-wan before looking back to the other Jedi, “I think I can also build a family here.”

“Take care of you young Kenobi has?”

“He’s been great. He got me some new clothes and stuff and helped me take a bath in water. We’ve tried all types of food I’ve never had, some of them are kinda yucky I thought, but he ate those and let me have all the ones I liked. I’ve learned all about tea, cuz he likes tea and I like some teas, but only with some milk and sugar. And we meditated and that was hard but really wizard too. And he is really good at explaining things, at first I was kinda embarrassed about asking questions but he doesn’t think any question is dumb and if I don’t get the answer the first time he explains it again a different way even if he needs to do it like more than three times.” 

“Well now, it sounds like you’ve been busy.”The moment he had stopped for a breath and tries to remember what else he had forgotten to mention.

“Meditation?” This was directed to the man sipping his tea who hadn’t said anything yet, even when he had served them all tea while the discussion had been taking place.

He shrugged before setting his cup down. “I felt like meditating these last few days and it’s a skill even some non-Force sentients take advantage of.” The start of frown showed up as he thought back to the last few days. “The first attempts to teach him didn’t seem to work but I remembered a trick for some who need a lot of help focusing. Its perhaps unorthodox but I’m sure as he grows more proficient, the extra guidance will be less necessary or transferred to another form of focus.”

“I’d like to see how much Skywalker has picked up and we have time set aside today so how about Padawan Kenobi leads us all in a short meditation.”

Anakin was pretty sure there was pink on the fair skinned young Jedi’s face but he sat down the same as he had every time they had meditated near the window. Once he was settled, Anakin plopped down in his lap with his stone in his hands. The other 2 Jedi kneeled making a triangle shape while Anakin finished getting comfy by leaning back into Obi-wan’s chest and resting his cheek there. It was the same steady heartbeat and breathing that helped him sleep at night and it helped lull him quiet here to reach out for the Force. The two new presences joining him and Obi-wan met his curious probes with gentle aplomb and once he was done exploring them, settled back with his caretaker. Anakin liked seeing the way their signatures would mesh in harmony so each still had their own part, but it was the same song.

They must not have been at it very long because no one acted stiff, but it was still refreshing. “Impressive” from Master Windu.

“Yes Anakin is quite gifted and a natural with using the Force. I believe that most of what will hold him back is simply knowledge and perhaps being able to teach him in a way he understands. He sees things from a new and fresh perspective, and some of the traditional ways because he wasn’t’ raised with them don’t make sense. His teachers may need to practice some patience and look beyond the rote answers for him which might necessitate more solo rather than small group teaching than is usual at his age.”

“Thank you for that assessment. It was not only helpful but insightful. Now we come to our other part of the meeting which is about you padawan. You have no master, how can the Order help you?”

“I still see myself serving as a Knight within the Order, but if it’s the Will of the Force otherwise, I will abide by it. I am thankful to Master Jinn for the time he has spent teaching me what he has. I wish him nothing but the best now our paths have diverged. I am saddened that we didn’t get to face my trials together, but my heart takes joy that this is a far gentler excise than almost happened on Naboo. I know that he must do what he believes is right, just as I must do for myself.”

Big smiles broke out on both Masters’ faces at the pronouncement. It was the largest amount of emotion that Anakin had seen from either. 

“I’m happy to say congratulations and we are knighting you. The Naboo mission and all of its aftermath up to now we are considering your trials. You kept your poise even in the face of the sith’s taunting you with your master’s wounding and showed great skill in defeating him. You have let go of your attachment to Qui-gon’s approval and have the confidence to be independent as is fitting for a Knight. Not all would be able to move past what would look like a betrayal without lingering bitterness to all involved, but your genuine compassion makes you a credit to the Order and we welcome you to knighthood Obi-wan Kenobi.

Either of us would be happy to do the honors of cutting your braid, but you have also earned the right to cut it yourself if you choose. We will do the official ceremony tomorrow or the day after but know that we are all proud of you.”

After hugs were given all around it looked as the masters were preparing to leave before Master Windu had one last parting thing. “Skywalker, you should know that after today, the both of us are recommending you for training but the discussions we will be having about Jinn being your master will still take a while. I’ll give the option of moving to the crèche or you can stay here with Knight Kenobi until he gets his new rooms after his knighting.”

“Um sir, about that, do I have to have Master Qui-gon for a teacher?”

“I thought you liked him and he has certainly campaigned for your induction into the Order.”

“Yes I do think he is a good man and am grateful for him wanting me to be a Jedi, I just don’t think I want him for my master.”

Everyone moved back to the sitting area and a solemn mood had once again drowned out the earlier happiness.

“We have our own reservations about your pairing, but why don’t you tell us about yours.”

“Can I ask first what happened to the other two students he had before Obi-wan?”

Wow that was a reaction but Anakin didn’t know how to read it. The others all exchanged looks but Master Windu was still stuck with leading the conversation. 

“His first student is a knight serving the order and is currently out of the temple. His second student failed his trials and left the Order. He carried a grudge and actively acted against the Order until his death where instead of being brought in to face a trial for his actions killed himself. Because of his second student, Qui-gon questioned his status as a teacher and publically denounced his earlier success. Feemor had been knighted and no one was going to call that into question, so technically it’s treated as though he is a knight with a master that has died. It caused quite the stir at the time, but I believe not many people remember that Obi-wan was actually the third and not second student because of the continued chaos du Crion sowed while he was alive.”

“I know that my mom gave me up to live a better life than she could give me. I’m not completely convinced that Master Qui-gon gave Obi-wan up was as unselfish no matter what Obi-wan says. I think that knowing he could abandon me as a student anytime would leave me always scared he would do it and that doesn’t sound like it would make a good team. A team should be able to trust each other. Obi-wan is an amazing Jedi and if he’s tried to get rid of teaching him 3 times, how can I believe he won’t get frustrated with me a student who might be a lot of work because I don’t know things like the rest of the Jedi do. He also doesn’t like being told no, I saw that and well I argue a lot too so there’s that. I just don’t think we would be good together like that. It’s not that I don’t like him but he’s just not a very good master, especially maybe for me.”

“We will take that into consideration, but you should know that there aren’t always a lot of masters willing to take on students. We could move you in with other initiates your age and wait to see if a master takes you on. You’d have time as most initiates are not chosen as a padawan until their 11th year and don’t age out until their 13th. That would mean though you would lose out on some of that personal training and support that would help you catch up to your age mates faster.”

“What about Obi-wan? He’s a knight now, can he be my teacher?” Anakin could see the surprise on all the adults faces so he quick pushed ahead before they could start objecting. “He already knows my background and we all know he’s a wizard Jedi even if he still doesn’t know how to take a compliment. And even though we both grew up differently, he really understands the things that scare me. He takes good care of me and is a great teacher already and I trust him and I know he would never send me away unless he really believed it would be better for me no matter what cuz he knows what being abandoned feels like and he would never do that to someone else.”

Anakin really wanted to laugh at the gob smacked look on the man’s face, but he figured that was part of the not taking a compliment thing. It’s alright to be humble, but he legitimately didn’t seem to realize how amazing he was and that had to be because he wasn’t told it enough. No matter what happened, Anakin resolved he would tell Obi-wan how great he was whenever he deserved it.

Master Yoda was the first to get his thoughts together after the outburst, “Perhaps. Council approval would need even if young Kenobi willing but,” and here he seem to look at the two boys together in the Force because he seemed hopeful at least to Anakin, “perhaps.”

Master Windu seemed to read whatever Master Yoda was looking for because he looked like a man with a headache. “I’ll deal with Qui-gon. This will need a gentle let down otherwise he may raise holy hell for us and you,” looking at Obi-wan. “He believes it was the Will of the Force that brought the two of you together and that it’s the Will of the Force that he teaches you,” this time looking to Anakin.

“I do believe it was the Will of the Force that brought me to his attention. So he could bring me here from Tatooine to become a Jedi. It was the Will of the Force that allowed all of this to happen, even the part where he gave up Obi-wan so that he could become the knight and teacher I needed to be a Jedi.”

“Meditate on this we will. But truth there is in your words young Skywalker.”

 

Epilogue

Two days later in the Council Chamber for the first time in remembered history a knighting ceremony took place and immediately afterwards the new Knight performed the braiding ceremony and took on a padawan of his own.


End file.
